ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Canal Panda (Spain)
Canal Panda is a Spanish pay television channel, which was the country's first subscription network dedicated to children's programming, mostly animated series. History Canal Panda was the first Spanish and Portuguese channel exclusively dedicated to children and teens. Its daily broadcast was 20 hours a day, without interruptions, and with a big variety of programs such as cartoons, anime, live-action series, children's films and special programs about sports, music and culture. It was founded in 1996 with the name Panda Club and, two years later, it was changed to Canal Panda. Initially it was distributed in Spain, but on 1 January 2001, satellite provider Vía Digital stopped carrying the channel and Canal Panda was replaced by Megatrix, with distribution deal with Antena 3. In 2004, Megratix closed down due to the merger between satellite providers Canal Satélite Digital and Vía Digital. In 1 April 2011, Canal Panda was relaunched in Spain due to a decision of Chello Multicanal for recovering the brand. Since then, it is considered an Iberian channel. In 6 July 2015, the channel changed its look and logo. Bluper|website=www.elespanol.com|language=es|access-date=2018-05-14}} On 14 June 2018, Canal Panda ceased operations. Programs * ''Scruff'' * Papawa * ''Woody Woodpecker'' * ''Mort & Phil'' * ''Around the World with Willy Fog'' * ''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' * ''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' * ''Maya the Bee'' * ''Inspector Gadget'' * ''Lucky Luke'' * ''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' * Zipi and Zape * ''Postman Pat'' * Foot 2 Rue * Kambu * ''Pet Alien'' * ''Code Lyoko'' * Dork Hunters from Outer Space * ''Casper's Scare School'' * ''Sidekick'' * Flight Academy * ''Connor Undercover'' * ''Doomsday: The Series'' * ''Wicked Science'' * ''Pippi Longstocking'' * ''Dragon Hunters'' * ''Trollz'' * ''Huntik'' * ''The Gnoufs'' * ''Baby Potter: The Series'' * Bugged * ''Bernard'' * Boom and Reds * Van Dogh * Dibo, the Gift Dragon * Abby Careful * ''Pororo the Little Penguin'' * ''Pinky Dinky Doo'' * ''Hilltop Hospital'' * ''Secret Mission Adventures'' * ''Lunar Jim'' * ''Potatoes and Dragons'' * ''Shuriken School'' * ''Chuggington'' * ''Gormiti'' * ''Cyberchase'' * ''Wild Kratts'' * ''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' * ''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' * ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' * ''Zorro: Generation Z'' * ''Trulli Tales'' * ''Skyland'' * ''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' * ''Teamwork Illumination'' * ''Sushi Pack'' * ''Canimals'' * ''Corneil and Bernie'' * ''Shaun the Sheep'' * ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' * ''Monk Little Dog'' * Mimi & Mr. Bobo * ''Ninja Hattori'' * ''Magi-Nation'' * ''Corrector Yui'' * ''Garfield and Friends'' * ''Mission to Mars: The Series'' * ''Tyrone's News'' * ''The Adventures of Panty & Stocking'' * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' * ''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' * ''Captain Biceps'' * ''Dark Knights'' * ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' * ''Knights-A-Lot'' * Cristian Moro * ''The Amazing Splashinis'' * ''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' * ''Astroboy'' * ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' * ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' * ''Oggy and the Cockoraches'' * ''Men in Black'' * ''Tree Fu Tom'' * ''Vicky the Viking'' * ''LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure'' * ''The Real Ghostbusters'' * ''Braceface'' * ''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' * ''Dinosaur Train'' * ''Boj'' * ''The Puyo Puyo Show'' * ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' * ''Peanuts specials'' * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * ''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' * ''Fanta Babies: The Series'' * ''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' * [[Boo! (TV series)|''Boo!]] * [[MegaMan NT Warrior#Axess|''Megaman Axess]] * ''Captain Tsubasa'' * ''Popeye'' * ''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' * ''AztecTek'' * ''The Backyardigans'' * ''Masha and the Bear'' * ''Nature Cat'' * ''Heidi'' * ''Secret Mission Adventures'' * ''Let's Go Luna!'' References External links *Official Canal Panda Spain Website Category:AMC Networks Category:AMC Networks International Category:Spanish television networks Category:Children's television networks